


Autagonistophilia

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: First Time, M/M, Paraphilias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finds out about Ryan's little "problem" and takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autagonistophilia

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/profile)[**chokeonirony**](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/)'s 2nd prompt: ["Write about Ryan having a fetish. And then of course Spencer finds out, and takes advantage. In public places."](http://meiloslyther.livejournal.com/14908.html?thread=442428#t442428) From back when I had my small bout of writer's block. Sorry this is late, girly.

Ryan probably should have figured it out when he had his first orgasm ever after Pete came to watch Panic! for the first time. Ryan should have at least known by the time they were on their first tour, running to the bathroom after every show with an obvious hard-on to jerk off quickly. But he didn't, Ryan just thought he was normal. Not that he ever spoke of it to any of the guys, so he didn't actually know if it happened to them too, but he stood by his theory of normalcy.

The thing was, Ryan loved being on stage, being on camera, whatever. He loved it so much he got off on it, every time. Unfortunately, it was the _only_ way he could get off.

Ryan didn't even realize it, however, until Spencer did.

Spencer had been eyeing Ryan for a few years now, watching his friend mature into a beautiful young man. So, of course, Spencer's eyes often lingered on the guitarist during shows, especially when he turned around so that Spencer could see his face; and the huge bulge in the front of his pinstriped pants. It didn't take Spencer long to figure it all out.

It was mid-November when it happened. The Nintendo Fusion tour was nearing its end, and by now, none of them even remembered where they were anymore. They were mostly running on autopilot, getting to the venue, doing soundcheck, changing into their stage clothes, and running out to actually play for the crowd.

Spencer had been planning this all day in the van instead of sleeping, and he just knew he was gonna crash pretty hard after this. Spencer watched Ryan carefully throughout the set, and sure enough, Ryan was hard by the time they were halfway through the second song. Biting his lip and hoping to whatever higher being that his plan would work, Spencer concentrated hard on his drums, playing what was possibly his best show to date.

Ryan, for his part, had no idea what was going on in his drummer's head. All he knew was that as soon as the last song was over, he was bolting for the bathroom because, fuck, they weren't even halfway through the set yet and he was already trying not to grind into the back of his guitar.

True to his thoughts, as soon as the lights went down, Ryan was setting his guitar down and half-sprinting to the bathroom. What Ryan didn't expect, however, was for Spencer to come up behind him right as he reached the door and grab him by his collar.

"Where you going, Ry?" Spencer asked breathlessly, although Ryan never suspected it was from anything but playing the drums so vigorously.

"Um, the bathroom?" Ryan replied a little shakily, hoping Spencer didn't know he had a much different reason for going in there than normal.

"Is that so?" Spencer hummed, bringing a hand around to cup Ryan's crotch.

The guitarist squeaked and froze, shutting his eyes tight. Shit.

"You sure you don't want me to take care of that first?" Spencer purred into Ryan's ear, absently rubbing his palm across the hard line of Ryan's cock.

"Sp-spence," Ryan stuttered, unable to stop his hips from rocking into Spencer's hand.

The drummer grinned into Ryan's neck before spinning him around and backing him into a dark corner, kissing the elder fiercely. Ryan melted into Spencer then, wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck and letting him grab his ass, pushing their hips together tightly. Ryan moaned into the kiss, and Spencer took advantage of the guitarist's open mouth to dart his tongue inside, his hands moving back around to the front of Ryan's pants to begin undoing his belt.

"Oh god, Spence... please," Ryan groaned when the drummer pulled back after he was done with Ryan's pants and had started on his own.

Spencer spun Ryan around to face the wall, shoving the guitarist's pants past his slender hips. "Don't worry, Ry," he whispered against Ryan's neck as he pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket and shoved his own pants down. "I'll take care of you."

Coating his fingers with lube, he carefully stretched Ryan with the knowledge that Ryan was as much a virgin as he was. He only knew what he was doing because of the internet; what a god-send that invention was.

"C'mon, please," Ryan whined after a minute, bucking back against three of Spencer's fingers, his own hands against the wall for leverage.

"Impatient," Spencer muttered into Ryan's shoulder, pulling his fingers out and slicking his own cock with lube before slowly guiding himself in, biting his lip against the noises he was bound to make at the elder's tightness.

Ryan whimpered at the intrusion, but he was loving it already, wanting it, needing it. Rolling his hips when he had adjusted to the feeling, he moaned loudly as Spencer began moving, the drummer's fingertips digging into his waist.

"Shut up, do you want someone to find us?" Spencer hissed, his voice strained with the pleasure of Ryan's ass tight around his cock.

Ryan shuddered, the mere thought of someone or even a small crowd of people seeing them like this shoving him hard towards the edge, and he gasped as the realization hit him. "Oh fuck..."

"Suppose someone did find us," Spencer continued, a smirk playing at his lips, though Ryan couldn't see it. "Suppose someone could see you right now, exposed and vulnerable, my cock buried deep in your ass..."

Ryan was bucking back into Spencer's hard thrusts by now, his breaths uneven and shaky. "Spence..."

"Just think, you and me just like this, on stage in front of _thousands_ of screaming fans..."

Biting his lip hard enough to break the skin, Ryan came right then without so much as a finger on his cock, his cum streaking the dark walls with white.

Spencer groaned softly into Ryan's shoulder as the guitarist's tight muscles clenched even tighter around him, and the drummer let the tension go with a hard exhale, slamming into Ryan one last time before stilling.

Pressing a soft kiss under Ryan's ear, Spencer pulled out carefully, pulling his own pants up before bending down to help Ryan with his. Once they were both decent, Spencer turned Ryan around and pulled him into a tight hug, letting the elder fall limp against his chest.

"I didn't even know... how did you...?" Ryan panted against Spencer's neck.

"I'm your best friend, Ry. I'm supposed to notice these things."

Ryan smiled up at the drummer, squeezing him around the middle. "Thank you."

"No problem," Spencer replied with a laugh, kissing Ryan's forehead. "Come on, let's get back to the guys and change before they start to wonder."  



End file.
